What the Bloody Hell is Lion King?
by MagicalWriter22
Summary: Draco couldn't help but stare at Cedric, who was grinning like a lunatic. "What did you just call me?" "I said, you're my Nala. And I'm your Simba!" "...What are you on, Diggory?" The story of when Cedric is educated on a Disney movie. Oneshot. Cedric/Draco. AUish GOF. Slash, established relationship. Fluffeh cuteness and sappeh romance comedy. Please read and reviews.


**~What the Bloody Hell is Lion King?~**

 **Summary:** _Draco couldn't help but stare at Cedric, who was grinning like a lunatic. "What did you just call me?" "I said, you're my Nala. And I'm your Simba!" "...What are you on, Diggory?" The story of when Cedric is educated on a Disney movie._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Harry Potter series. The wonderful creation came from the genius that is J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Cedric blinked as he was hanging out with Harry before the second task in a few days. It was something Dumbledore liked to call 'Champion bonding time' as being a good sportsman (or woman in Fleur's case). Unfortunately, Krum was told by his mentor that he wasn't going to 'be weak in front of the enemy' and Fleur wanted her beauty rest. So it just left the two Hogwarts Champions, now sitting in the Hufflepuff Common room since Harry was still avoiding Ron.

"...So, what is this?" Cedric asked, as they were watching some wooden squared portrait (which Harry calls a...teevee or something?), watching two lion cubs singing along together and annoying some bird about how the boy lion couldn't wait to be king.

"You mean you have NEVER watched Lion King before?" The fourteen year old asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm not usually familiar with Muggle, er, things," The Hufflepuff said weakly.

"Ah," Harry hummed in understanding and then smiled as the movie went on, "Well it's a story about a lion cub growing up to be the next King of the Pridelands. But he was shooed away after his father died and his Uncle is the bad guy. And the girl lion cub is his childhood friend, engaged to be married so they say and they fall in love in the end,"

A look of understanding dawned in his features as he then smiled, remembering something of his past. Because he was actually arranged to a childhood friend of his and this was perfect. It didn't take long in the movie that he saw the lion cub, Simba, grow up and was soon meeting with Nala, the female cub grown up. And then, the song came up.

"Oh wow," Cedric smiled as his eyes sparkled at the song, "I certainly can feel the love tonight!" He smiled as he thought of his fiance.

Harry looked at him and then chuckled, "Is it because of Cho?"

Cedric looked confused for a moment then was ignoring his comment for a moment then looked back to the screen. He then chuckled as he saw how the lions were wrestling each other and then Nala giving that sultry look to Simba, and Cedric had to imagine his little cute fiance like that.

"...Harry, I think I'm starting to love Muggle movies,"

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but stare at Cedric, who was grinning like a lunatic.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said, you're my Nala. And I'm your Simba!"

"...What are you on, Diggory?" The Slytherin asked as he then was turning away and walking down the halls, as Cedric skipped and followed him.

"No no! Listen, I was watching a the Lion King and-"

"What the bloody hell is Lion King?" Draco asked with a blink of his icy blue eyes.

"It's a Muggle movie in a colorful picture box that I wasn't with Harry-" Cedric ignored how Draco scoffed at the name, "-And I saw these two lions, that reminded me of us. You're Nala, who is so cute and big blue eyes and-"

"Stop right there!" Draco turned and raised his hand up to cover Cedric's mouth and then raised a brow, "Are you telling me that you are comparing me to a lioness that's not even real? Potter is feeding you bollocks,"

Cedric cheekily licked at the blond's palm, as Draco jerked his hand away and was wiping it on his school pants, "Yes, well either way, it reminds me of us. We are childhood ... _Can you feel, the love tonight,_ "

Cedric began singing with a silly grin, as Draco was in surprise and was looking around to see some students stopped, and Draco flushed a bright red on his cheeks. And soon, he was running away as Cedric was laughing, still singing, and gave chase.

* * *

Percy Weasley was shaking his head as he was looking at the grinning face of a Hufflepuff, holding an icepack magically on his cheek as Oliver Wood was chuckling at the young male.

"So ah, w'at happen'd t' ye?" The Puddlemere Keeper asked as he folded his arms and Cedric placed the icepack down, revealing the reddening handprint on his cheek.

"Well, ah, I was chasing Draco you see," Cedric explained as the two graduates of Gryffindor looked at him, "And well, I was trying to wrestle him like I saw in the Muggle movie, and then we rolled down at the hills almost nearing the Lake, and well...I licked his cheek and he soon slapped me, hexed me and ran away again,"

Oliver barked a laugh as the third eldest Weasley was rubbing his head.

"I'll be sure to tell Harry to be careful of his Muggle movies," Percy murmured as Cedric was shaking his head.

"NO! No! I want to see more...you think you can ask Harry for more?"

And that, my friends, is how Cedric became heavily obsessed with Disney Movies.

And the next date planned, Cedric was sure to order one big plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

* * *

 **So what did you think of the oneshot? I wanted to experiment on a new pairing I started to love. I dunno, I can see it to be an amusing relationship with Cedric being a nerd and Draco being embarrassed for him and all that. Anyways, it was just a little dingy that I thought of, I know that Muggle technology wouldn't work in there but I made it an exception for this like they managed to get it to work. But anyways, hope you liked it, and should I make more like this? As always, I'm happy for reviews :D Thank you**


End file.
